


I loved you before I met you

by Midnightrose96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Lesbian Sex, Sexy Times, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightrose96/pseuds/Midnightrose96
Summary: Henry finds Emma, Regina wants nothing to do with her. The whole town despises Regina, but Emma thinks that she is a saint, will she be able to win Regina over eventually?





	1. Pleased to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to write this story, but I'm not sure whether I should continue, so please let me know what you guys think!

Emma Swan is 26 years old today and completely and utterly unhappy. Anyone who knew her would not understand this, Emma is beautiful, she did quite well financially, she made detective at the Portland Police Bureau at a very young age, she excelled at her job and everybody loved her. But then, nobody in her life knew her very well, nobody knew her story.

Emma grew up in the foster system, she moved from one dysfunctional house to the next, she was beaten and emotionally abused almost every day. The only reason she wasn’t sexually abused as well was because of her best friend, Neal, whom she met in a house when she was 16 years old and had become the perfect target for predators. He always protected her. She started struggling with her sexuality that same year, she liked girls, she didn’t want to, her own parents threw her away and now she had to be gay too. So she decided to have sex with Neal, if she could ever love a man, he was the one and he was in love with her. It was horrible and afterwards she told him the truth, he was mad that she used him, but eventually he forgave her. Emma found out that she was pregnant a month later, she and Neal decided that they would raise the baby, even if they weren’t together. When Emma was 8 months pregnant she and Neal were in an accident. She couldn’t even remember what happened, but when she woke up she found out that Neal had died and that her foster mother had taken her baby home. When she was released from the hospital her foster mother was gone, her foster father told her that his wife had sold the baby and taken off with the money.

Emma searched tirelessly for clues, a link, anything that could lead her to her baby, but to no avail. Ever since, Emma has been haunted with thoughts and burdened with guilt, thinking of her son in the cold, hungry, feeling unwanted and unloved, being passed around from house to house to be abused and that’s if he was even alive at all. She cried herself to sleep most nights. She worked hard to pay for her own studies, became a police officer and climbed the ladder to detective, all the while hoping that she could use her occupational resources to find her son, but the facts were too blurry, her foster parents had used fake names and as her baby boy was not legally adopted there was no record, no trace. Emma dated a few girls through the years but whenever it got serious she ended it. Relationships don’t last.

It was her birthday, but Emma never celebrated, she never did as a kid and as an adult she didn’t have anyone that she wanted to celebrate with. It was winter and fucking cold, she walked to her apartment, as her work was close by, when she got to her apartment, a little boy was huddled up against the door, as Emma came closer her heart began to beat faster and faster, because the boy’s eyes were the same colour as hers and his hair colour the same as Neal’s and he had to be about 8 years old, the same age as her boy would be.

Emma was speechless, but the boy got up and said, “Hi, I’m Henry, I think you are my mother.”.

******************************************************************************************

Regina was beyond herself with worry, Henry was gone and the sun was setting. She had picked him up from school and he went to his room and she thought he was doing his homework, but an hour later when she entered his room, he was nowhere to be found. This was not the first time, however, that Henry had run away, he has done it a few times when he is sad or upset, so the sheriff told her to wait for him to return home while he patrolled the streets of Storybrooke. 

Henry was Regina’s life. Everyone in Storybrooke hated her mother and when she took over as mayor everyone hated her. From her return to Storybrooke everyone saw her as a cut-throat bitch eventually she accepted it. Regina knew she was hard to get along with, she had a tough upbringing with a mother who never thought that she was good enough, it hardened Regina, made her guarded. Regina was bisexual, but she never told her mother that, she didn’t want her mother to have yet another reason to hate her, but her mother found out that she was dating a girl in college and all hell broke loose. So Regina became more closed off, when she was 24 years old she was already mayor and she decided to adopt a child, but Storybrooke is a small place and was even smaller then, there wasn’t an adoption agency or even an orphanage, so she went to Portland, she had a friend there who might know some people. She was worried that she would not get accepted because she wasn’t married. She was sitting in the parking lot of the adoption agency when an old woman knocked on her window, a tiny baby in her arms. The woman offered the baby to her for $1000 dollars. Regina knew it was illegal and that she should call the police, but she looked into beautiful green eyes and fell in love, she has to get this Angel away from this despicable woman who would sell a life for so little. She agreed to give the old lady $2000 dollars if she gave her the baby’s mother’s name as well. Emma Swan. Years later she got a private detective to find the woman, she wanted her son to have all the necessary medical information if he needed it one day, the investigator gave her an envelope with information, but she could not bring herself to open it so she put it in her drawer and tried to forget about it. 

************************************************************************************************

Emma fell to her knees and enveloped the boy in a hug and tears streamed down her face. She didn’t know how this was possible, but she just wanted to cling to this moment for as long as she could, even if it were a dream, his little arms hugged her back and Emma felt her insides warm up with love that has been strangled by sadness for so long. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled back and looked at the boy, he had the most adorable smile and was dressed in a button up shirt and the most adorable grey coat and it hit her, he looked taken care of, he looked like a boy who was loved. 

Emma asked him how he found her and he explained that he always knew he was adopted, but didn’t know who his biological mother was, but when he found an envelope in his mother’s desk with her name and address, he stole money from his mom and came to her apartment in a cab. She told him that she had to take him home immediately, but promised that they would get to know one another. 

She called a cab and Henry gave his home address to the driver, it was in some small town about two hours away. In that time Henry told Emma about his mom, she learned that she was a single mom, was the mayor of the town and she made the absolute best food, they decorated his room together, his mother got him a bicycle and she taught him how to ride a horse, she doesn’t let him eat junk food, they go to movies and theme parks and the ice rink together, she always makes him do his homework before he can play and she has read him a goodnight story every day for as long as he could remember. Emma’s heart swelled with thankfulness and relief, she still bore the sadness of having missed all of that, but all her fears melted away as she heard about this Angel who took care of Henry all these years.


	2. A roll in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?

The car pulled up to a huge house, it was gorgeous and Emma felt intimidated. She had no idea how this was going to go down. She paid the cab driver and told him to go, it was late and she could just stay at a motel or something. Henry smiled at her, took her hand and they walked towards the house. Before the even got to the steps the door swung open. Emma’s heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful woman that the had ever seen emerged from the doorway. The woman had dark hair that ended just below her jaw. Her skin was perfect and she had the most beautiful brown eyes, Emma’s moment of adoration was, however cut short. 

“Who the hell are you are you and what are you doing with my son?”, the woman yelled beyond herself with rage and she approached them as fast as she could in her pencil skirt and heels. Emma thought of how to answer that question, while Regina bent down on her knees searching Henry’s face and body for any obvious harm of injury before enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“Are you alright my darling?”, she asked and Henry silently nodded, he opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly silenced him, “ Don’t worry darling, mommy will deal with this, please go inside and warm yourself in front of the fireplace.” She stood up and waited until Henry was inside and closed the door.

“I asked who the hell are you?”, Regina said, fire in her eyes.

“Well, I am, actually I’m…”, Emma got out before Regina gripped her around the neck with one hand.

“Emma, Emma swan.”, she hoarsely got out, shock overtook Regina’s face and she shoved Emma down into the snow, pouncing on top of her, her hand still on Emma’s throat. 

“Why did you take my son, you had no right, you are nothing to him!”, Regina yelled. Emma didn’t want to hurt Regina, so she gently flipped them over and trapped Regina’s arms above her head, which enraged Regina and she squirmed to get loose, but Emma was much stronger than her.

“Just listen lady, I’ve been searching for my son for years, but I couldn’t find him and then today when I came home from work he was waiting on my doorstep. He found the envelope in your drawer.”

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, “Alright, get off me!” she yelled and Emma stood up holding a hand out for Regina, who refused to take it. Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space, and Emma couldn’t help but notice that she was even more beautiful up close. 

“Now you listen to me, Henry is MY son and nobody will EVER take him away from me, I will destroy you before I let you come near my son again, you threw him away when he was only a few days old, I want you gone, do you understand me?”, Regina spoke in a threatening tone. 

Tears streamed down Emma’s face and Regina had no idea how she was going to respond. Suddenly she stepped forward and hugged Regina tightly, Regina stiffened, but Emma held her tightly and whispered into her hair, “Thank you, thank you for loving him so much, for being this protective, for 8 years I have been dying thinking of the horrible things that could happen to him, but he had you, you are an Angel.” .

When she stepped back Regina’s face was unreadable, she didn’t know what to make of Emma Swan.

“Please, I will leave now and I promise that I will not come near Henry without your permission, but can I speak to you sometime, I just want to tell you my side of the story.” 

Regina looked at the blonde, she never really knew what to expect, but Emma Swan was beautiful, even with her tear-stained cheeks. It was easy to see the resemblance between her and Henry. Her first instinct was to refuse, but then she looked into those familiar green eyes and she couldn’t say no. She had to deal with this sometime.

“Fine, meet me tomorrow at ten in my office, now get the hell off my lawn.”, Regina replied and turned to go inside. 

Emma smiled before walking away.


	3. All of these lines across my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and for JBQ, swanqueenlives and especially sincerely_a_fan for leaving comments, your comments really encourage and motivate me. Please let me know whether you think I should continue with this story and whether you liked this chapter. Xx

Emma went to a diner to get some coffee and was thankful when the girl, Ruby, who worked there told her that her grandmother ran a bed and breakfast. Emma didn’t know what the next day would bring, but she did know that tomorrow was the first day of the rest of her life. 

**************************************************************************************

The next morning Emma got up early, she wanted to buy some clothes and makeup, her pant suit was dirty after she rolled around in the snow. Emma thought about Regina, she sure was something, Emma didn’t want to do anything that would make Regina think even less of her. 

She bought herself some grey high waisted trousers, a navy silk blouse and matching heels, she wanted to make a good impression, Regina’s opinion of her is the most important thing to Emma, her life depends on it. She went to Granny’s to get some coffee.

“Hey Ruby, thanks again for getting me the room last night.”, Emma said. 

“No problem, nice outfit, what can I get you?”, Ruby replied.

“Thanks, I’ll have a coffee to go, milk and sugar and uhm, do you maybe know how the mayor takes her coffee?”, Emma asked nervously.

“Yes, black no sugar, do you want one for her as well, are you going to see her, oh my god are you applying to be the new sheriff?”, Ruby seemed excited by the idea.

“Yes please, I am going to see her, but no it’s for a personal matter, thanks so much Ruby, thanks for the coffee tip though.”, Emma replied handing Ruby the money and putting an extra five in the tip jar.

Emma found Storybrooke really beautiful and the thought of her son growing up in such a wholesome environment made her heart swell with gratitude for Regina, she would have given anything to grow up in a place like this. She found the Town Hall without any difficulty, it was the largest building in Storybrooke. Emma could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

She was a early, but the mayor’s assistant let her through immediately. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Enter.”, came Regina’s voice, it was calm, but deadly.

When Emma stepped through the door Regina got up and her eyes swept over her, as if she was looking to find some type of fault with her appearance. Emma walked to her desk and held out her hand.

“We didn’t meet officially yesterday, I’m Emma Swan, I brought you coffee.”, Emma said trying to sound confident.

“Regina Mills, please sit.”, Regina said, her face a mask, a beautiful mask, but still a mask.

“Thank you again for agreeing to talk to me, I know how difficult this is.”, Emma said.

“Miss Swan, before you say anything else, I would like to offer you five million dollars, if you agree to just walk away and never return, I could transfer the money right now.”, Regina said coolly, but her voice gave away a hint of hopefulness.

“Miss Mills, I understand that you don’t want me here, that you probably hate me and that I am disrupting your life, but you must understand that no amount of money in the world could make me do that. I know what you must think of me, but if you just listen to my side of the story, you might understand just a bit better. Now this story does not paint me in a good light, at all, nor is it an easy story for me to tell, but I promise to tell you the truth, then you can make up your own mind. Please.”, Emma pleaded.

Regina’s expression remained stoic, but she said, “Alright, go ahead”. Regina didn’t even know whether she wanted to hear the story that brought Henry to her, but she needed to know.

Emma took a deep breath and began, “I was abandoned as a baby- I know ironic right? I was moved from one foster home to the next, 19 to be precise. The people running these houses mainly do it for the subsidies from the government or because they want a new punching bag. My so-called parents when I was sixteen was no different. When I was sixteen I realised that I am gay and I just didn’t want another reason for people to marginalise me, so I slept with Neal, my best friend at the time, it only happened once, but I got pregnant. Neal and I decided to raise the baby, even if we weren’t together, but a month before the baby was due we were in a car accident. To this day I still can’t remember the events revolving around the accident, I had a head injury amongst other injuries and they did a C-section. I was in a coma for a few days, when I woke up, my baby was gone. The nurse told me that my mother took him. When I got home my foster dad told me that she had sold my baby and that she took off. I searched endlessly, trying to find any clues of where my baby could be, but I found nothing. Everything that I did from that day on was in hopes of maybe someday finding my boy. I hated myself for putting my child in the same position I had been. I imagined him cold and alone, hurt, unsafe and abused. I never even got the chance to meet him. When I saw you yesterday, heard Henry’s stories, the largest weight was lifted from my shoulders, you are an Angel Miss Mills, you saved him.” 

Regina had not expected this story, she expected one with drugs or one where Emma gave away her baby and only later regretted it. Emma has been through so much. Regina had tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and cleared her throat, “That story is horrible, I am so sorry that you went through that, that is if it is true.”.

Emma smiled ruefully, “ You don’t trust anyone do you? Don’t worry I am the same way, I have no proof of my story really, except some scars, but they don’t really prove anything I know.” 

“Show them to me anyways”, said Regina.

Emma stood up and pulled her blouse from her pants and started unbuttoning it, Regina looked slightly taken aback. She wore a black bra and Regina couldn’t help but notice how sexy the blonde’s toned abs were, she was beautiful, but then Emma turned around and Regina couldn’t suppress a gasp.

Emma laughed bitterly and lifted her hair up, “Yeah I know, it looks bad, this one on my shoulder is from the crash and so is the one on my neck.”

“What about the ones along your spine?”, Regina asked.

“Those were compliments of house number 7, I was nine when that happened, that’s why they look different.”, Emma said, putting her blouse back on.”. Regina just stared in horror. Emma was just Henry's age when she was so brutally beaten.

“My C-section scar is a bit personal, just so you know, what just happened here, was not easy for me, I’ve never showed anyone my scars or told anyone my story and it’s so hard.”, Emma said with tears streaming down her face. ”I’m assuming you bought Henry from my foster mom, I am hoping that he went directly from her to you. Don’t worry about the legal issues, you don’t have to say anything about it, he is your son, I just need to know.” 

“Yes, I got Henry when he was only a few days old.”, Regina admitted in a whisper, without giving too much away.

Emma took a tissue of Regina’s desk and wiped her tears. She sighed and sat down. 

“So what is it exactly that you want Miss Swan?” 

“You can call me Emma, I desperately want to be part of Henry’s life, on your terms of course, I just want to make up for lost time, I want to be there for him.” 

“You may call me Regina, I have to be honest, when it comes to Henry, giving up control is not something that I am good at and I will protect him at all costs. Do you have a job?”

“Yes, I studied criminology and law enforcement and became a cop, I became a detective two years ago, I foolishly thought that the resources there would help me find Henry.”

“That’s very impressive, I imagine you wouldn’t want to give that up.”, Regina asked suggestively.

“Regina, I would give up anything, everything to be a part of Henry’s life.”, Emma said determined.

“That’s good, because I won’t let you come near him if you intend to just leave, Henry is already very fond of you and he wants you to be a part of his life, but I can only allow it if you show me that you can commit to him.”, Regina said sternly.

“I promise Regina I will fully commit and I completely understand your concern. I will get everything in order as soon as possible.”, Emma said and smiled.

“From your story I gather that you are gay?”, Regina asked.

“Yes and I really hope that you are not a homophobe, but if you are than I’ll say nothing to Henry and…”

Regina interrupted Emma’s rant by raising her hand, she smiled internally at the thought of Emma thinking that she is a homophobe, “No no, believe me I am very enlightened and so is Storybrooke, I have also explained sexuality to Henry, I just wanted to know.”

Regina stood up, started walking to the door and said, “Alright Miss Swan, once you have everything in order, you may come and see me again and we will talk, but I make no promises.” 

Emma had tears in her eyes and to Regina’s surprise she pounced Regina with another tight hug, usually Regina hated physical affection, but after everything the blonde relived, Regina thought that she could use a hug, so her arms tentatively encircled Emma’s body. The hug felt amazing and Regina really melted into it involuntarily and Emma whispered, “Thanks Regina, for everything, you won’t regret this.”.


	4. New sheriff in town

The very next day Emma went back to Portland and resigned, Emma was quite well off financially as her life had been spent searching, she only spent the bare minimum. She got a moving company to move her things to Storybrooke without even having a place to live yet. 

She returned to Storybrooke and signed a lease when she found a beautiful 2-bedroom house walking distance from Regina’s house. If she was honest, she would have been content with an apartment, but she wanted to impress Regina. She applied to be the new sheriff and was immediately hired by her predecessor as she was completely overqualified for the job. She hadn’t told Regina yet, because she wanted to get everything in order before she went back to Regina, she wanted to show Regina that she is reliable and trustworthy. Everything was almost in place.

******************************************************************************************

Regina was feeling conflicted, not even a week had passed since her conversation with Emma, but Henry was already driving her mad. He asked about Emma constantly and even though Regina really didn’t want Emma involved, she was really hoping that Emma wouldn’t disappoint Henry. She was terrified of losing Henry, but even more terrified at the prospect of Henry getting hurt.

She was on her way home at lunchtime to go pick up some documents that she forgot when she saw a moving van in front a house on her block. As the mayor and as a mother it was Regina’s duty know who lived in her neighbourhood. 

*****************************************************************************************

Emma was busy carrying boxes from the moving van into her new house when a sleek black Mercedes pulled up next to the van. Even in the cold of the winter Emma broke sweat while carrying the heavy boxes, so she wore skin-tight jeans, sneakers and a white tank top. She re-positioned the box she was carrying and walked towards the car, when she saw it was Regina, she quickly put the box down at her feet. 

“Hey Regina, how are you?”, Emma said.

“I am well Miss Swan, I see that you are moving in.”

“Yes, there were not a lot of places available, but I really like this house, so I took it.”, Emma said nervously, she really wanted Regina to approve. 

“Yes this house is quite beautiful, are you moving everything by yourself?”, Regina enquired, her eyes roamed the blonde’s body, she looked just as good in informal clothing as she did in formal clothing. Honestly the blonde’s muscular arms were making her body react in a very inappropriate way and the blonde’s glistening skin looked good enough to lick, but Regina-shocked by her own thoughts-quickly pushed them to the back of her mind.

“Oh no the moving guy and Ruby are helping me.”, Emma smiled.

Regina looked disappointed by this for some reason, but she said, “Henry has been asking about you a lot, come see me Friday and we can talk.”, Regina ordered. Emma was about to answer, but Regina sped off   
without another word.

*************************************************************************************************  
Regina was impressed with the speed with which Emma had uprooted her life and got a place in Storybrooke, the blonde just had to get a job and she would be settled, of course, as it is in a small town the vultures were already circling, Ruby was hanging around Emma and she also heard talk among the men about “the new smoking hot blonde”, she smiled at that because at least she knew Emma would not be interested in them, not that she cared of course. At least this afternoon she would have some answers for Henry. Regina’s thoughts returned to her work and she sighed when she thought about her meeting with the new Sheriff the next day, the old man who was retiring had the audacity to hire someone without getting her approval first and she was afraid that he hired some incompetent idiot in his hurry to get out of Storybrooke.

*************************************************************************************************

The next day Emma was really nervous, she had to meet with the mayor before she could start work the following week, Regina obviously didn’t know that she was the new sheriff, otherwise she wouldn’t arrange for a meeting on Friday when Emma had meet her on Thursday. As a detective she always dressed quite formal, but in Storybrooke that seemed unnecessary, so Emma wore black pants, boots, a grey tank top and her favourite leather jacket. She would have moved to hell itself to be with her son, but Emma was really glad she didn’t have to, she already loved Storybrooke. She went to Granny’s and got Regina a coffee before walking to mayor’s office, she was nervous, but also excited, about her job, about her son and about seeing Regina if she was honest with herself. When she got to Regina’s office her assistant told Emma to go right in. 

Emma knocked on the door and went in when Regina told her to come in. Regina was standing next to her desk, arms folded and an intimidating expression on her face. When she saw Emma her face immediately softened. 

“Miss Swan, what are you doing here? I told you to come see me tomorrow, I am not available right now, I have a meeting with the new sheriff.”, Regina said, she was surprised, but her tone was not unfriendly.

“Yeah I know, you are looking at the new sheriff, I meant to tell you yesterday, but you sped off so fast.”, Emma said with a smile and handed Regina the coffee. Regina looked stunned for a while before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh, well, thank you, I suppose I am relieved that the old man didn’t hire someone incompetent fool, have a seat.”

“Gee thanks Regina, I am honoured!”, Emma said sarcastically, but with a smile.

“Storybrooke is a very small town, but that also means that a lot of things that would usually have been done by a team of people will be done by you and I will involve you in most of the town matters, you have to know what’s going on and sometimes you will have to work strange hours.”, Regina said looking sternly at Emma.

“Yes I know and promise that I will do my best to keep the town safe and to make your job a little easier and you know, I was a detective on the priority homicide unit, so I’m used to working long strange hours.”, Emma reassured Regina. 

Regina looked at Emma for a while and then said, “Alright Miss Swan I’m looking forward to working with you, your gun and badge is at the station and you can get it Monday morning, now I think we might as well have our meeting of tomorrow now then.”

“Yes we can, so as you know I have a place to live and a job so my life has effectively been moved to Storybrooke.”, Emma said, her expression serious.

“Yes, I must say that I am impressed. Henry is thrilled that he will be able to see you soon. Now for the first while I will only allow you to see Henry when I am present, I just don’t feel comfortable with letting him go off with you just yet.”, Regina said and looked at Emma as if she was expecting a tantrum or something.

“Of course, that is perfect, then I can also learn your rules and how you handle things.”, Emma said excitedly.

“Why don’t you come to our house for dinner tomorrow at five and then you can spend some time with Henry?, Regina suggested reluctantly.

“That sounds great, thank you Regina, I was actually hoping for a dinner invite, Henry told me that your food is amazing.”, Emma said smiling at Regina and she swore she could see a faint blush on Regina’s cheeks.

“Yes well, you can see for yourself tomorrow, it’s not wise to trust a child’s opinion on food, he will eat ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”, Regina said, getting up from her table and Emma’s eyes roamed over Regina’s body as she got up too.

“My own eating habits are probably shockingly similar to a child’s, I can’t cook anything, I don’t even own pots or pans.”, Emma said a bit shyly hoping Regina won’t bite her head off.

“We better do something about that then, you won’t be feeding Henry unhealthy food on my watch, good day Miss Swan.”, Regina said.

“Bye Regina, have a lovely day.”

Emma had butterflies in her stomach when Regina said “We”, why did her son’s mom have to be so fucking hot. During the meeting Emma had struggles to keep her mind off of Regina’s legs and how they looked in that dress and those heels. Regina is obviously straight and eve if she weren’t she was Henry’s mom. Emma scolded herself the entire way home. 

*******************************************************************************************************

Regina was glad that Emma was the new sheriff, Emma was overqualified and she needed someone who would actually help her for once. What she was not happy about was her reaction to Emma in that leather jacket, Emma is beautiful, green eyes, high cheekbones, golden locks, but she is also Henry’s biological mother and thus trouble.


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether I should continue this fic. Comment to let me know.

Friday morning Emma woke up with a smile. Today she was going to spend time with her son. She got up and got ready. She wanted to get Henry a gift, but she was unsure what to get and she was afraid of somehow offending Regina.

She headed to the diner and was glad to find Ruby there. She had only known Ruby for a few days, but she knew that they were going to be good friends, they clicked instantly and it was nice having a gay friend. Ruby was obviously in love with Belle, the librarian. Emma doesn’t even know whether Ruby knows this herself, but she could barely go five minutes without mentioning Belle or something about her, it was quite adorable really. 

Emma hadn’t told Belle what her connection to Henry and Regina was, she wanted to ask Regina whether it was okay first, so she had just said that she was an old acquaintance of Regina. 

“Hey Rubes, I am in desperate need of a coffee and a piece of pie.”, Emma said.

“Coming right up, sheriff!”, Ruby said with a glowing smile.

Emma didn't even tell Ruby that she was the new sheriff, but she guessed that she had to get used to news travelling so fast, it’s a small town after all. Ruby placed her coffee and pie before her and slid into the booth.

“Thanks and yeah starting Monday I am the new sheriff.”, Emma said after taking a sip of her coffee.

“You are going to be great, I am so glad you moved here, I just don’t really know why, believe me this is a major step down from being a homicide detective Emma.”

“I’ll tell you everything later, for now you have to help me, I have dinner at Mayor Mills’ house tonight, you know just a welcome dinner for the new sheriff, I need some info.”

“Oooh she’s probably going to give you a hard time. Regina is a major bitch. Usually I try to stand up for her, but yesterday she gave me a verbal lashing for literally no reason. She claimed her coffee was cold, but I fucking know that I made it the same as always. You should have seen the look she gave me, I have no idea what I did to piss her off!”, Ruby said seeming really upset.

“I’m sure she was just having a bad day. I wanted to buy her son a gift, you know...just to get in her good books, do you have any ideas what can get him?”, Emma asked tentatively, not wanting to give too much away. 

Ruby thought for a moment and then said, “That’s a hard one, Regina really spoils that boy, even though she won’t ever admit it. Well I know he has a PlayStation, so maybe you can buy him a game. But if you want to impress Regina go ask Belle what book he would like, she knows all the people in town’s interests in that regard. She will definitely help you.”, Ruby said dreamily, then a frown passed over her face and she quickly added, “Why don’t you come back in two hours when I’m on my break and I’ll go with you, I want to get a new book from Belle anyways.

Emma swallowed back an amused smile, she couldn’t tell if Ruby was afraid that she’d hit on Belle or whether the girl would just jump at literally any opportunity to see Belle. 

“Okay that sounds perfect, I’ll see you in a bit then.”, Emma smiled and Ruby left to help some other customers. Emma sat eating her pie and drinking her coffee while looking at the people passing by through the window. She would probably know all of these people within a few months, everybody knew everybody here. She noticed people looking at her, obviously curious about the stranger in their midst. She didn’t even mind the wondering eyes, from today on she will be part of her son’s life, she had dreamed about this for so many years. It felt too good to be true. Emma snapped from her thought when she noticed someone sitting down across from her.

“Hey love, mind if I sit down, I’m Hook.”

Emma regarded the scrawny man with stubble and faint eyeliner sitting across from her and she sighed. She knew this type: he is a loser, but because he lives in a small town where girls have no options they fall at his feet, inflating his pathetic ego.

“Well sure as you are already sitting, I’m Emma, the new sheriff.”, Emma said in a flat tone.

“Nice to meet you sheriff Emma, how about we go get a drink later? You know I’m not intimidated by a powerful woman, in fact, I’m turned on by it.”, Hook drawled in an overly flirtatious tone.

Emma just smiled, stood up and said, “You know what, so am I, so no thanks.”, before walking out of the diner.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

Later she met up with Ruby, she had bought a PlayStation game for Henry just in case, she went with a Disney movie themed game, as she realised that most of the games that she enjoys are not at all appropriate for an eight year old.

When they got to the library she could see why Ruby liked Belle. Belle was beautiful and really so sweet. Belle told her that Henry loves animals and that he usually reads informative books-no doubt to impress his mother. She showed Emma a section of the library that was really a book shop and left her to choose one. Emma scanned through the titles quickly, but kept an eye on Belle and Ruby, it was obvious that Belle liked Ruby too, she kept throwing hints Ruby’s way, but Ruby was oblivious. Emma laughed to herself and decided that she would have to have a talk with that useless lesbian sometime. 

She chose a book about dinosaurs that looked pretty cool and a book with all the classic fairy tales. Every kid needs a little magic in their life. She told Ruby that she needed to go shop for some more things and left her and Belle so that they could continue to chat and make googly eyes at one another.

Emma decided to go buy a bottle wine for tonight and to get Regina some flowers. She wasn’t sure if getting Regina flowers was weird, but she decided to be a bit more bold, Regina had seen enough of her vulnerability. That was only one side of Emma.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Emma knocked on Regina’s door five minutes early. 

Regina opened the door, she wore her usual pencil skirt with heels outfit, but had an apron tied around her tiny waist. Emma had never felt so attracted to such a domestic look. 

“Hey Regina, these are for you.”, Emma said handing Regina the wine and flowers.

“Thank you Miss Swan, they are lovely.”, Regina said, a hint of surprise in her tone and her face when she regarded the flowers and wine.

“I didn’t know what flowers you like, but the tulips looked really beautiful and I also gambled on the wine, I bought it a while back.”, Emma said, suddenly very nervous.

“The tulips are quite beautiful and I love this wine, the Storybrooke liquor store does not sell it though.” 

Relieved Emma stepped inside and looked around Regina’s gorgeous house. 

“Henry is still in his room, I told him as much of your story as I deemed fit, I told him that you have been looking for him and that he must look at this as a new beginning to you both. He seems content with that and he didn’t ask anymore questions.”, Regina said.

“Thanks Regina, I brought him gifts, I don’t don’t know him so it felt strange buying something for him, I just wanted you to look at it first and see if it’s okay.” 

Regina took the gifts that Emma handed her out of a bag, she looked a the books and then the game.

“You can give him the books, I’ll hold the game and you can give it to him in a few weeks, I only let him play PlayStation over the holidays and it will kill him receiving it now and not being able to play with it.”

“Okay perfect, I…”, Emma said, but was interrupted by the sound of Henry bounding down the stairs.

“Emma!”, he yelled excitedly.

“Henry, slow down on the stairs.”, Regina said sternly.

“Henry, it’s so good to see you.”, Emma said as Henry leapt into her arms, she picked him up and hugged him tightly. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly wiped then before the boy started wiggling to be put down.

When Henry had leapt into Emma’s arms, Regina couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy and fear, but seeing the tears in Emma’s eyes made the negative feelings subside.

“I brought you these.”, Emma said, handing Henry the books. The boys eyes lit up with excitement and he immediately flipped through the pages before hugging her legs.

“Thank you Emma, I want to put them in my room, do you want to come see my room?”, he asked excitedly.

Emma looked to Regina for approval. The brunette who just stood observing her son and Emma had a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face, but she said, “Of course Miss Swan wants to see your room, but don’t take too long. Dinner is almost done.”.

Henry took Emma’s hand and led them her up the stairs. He then proceeded to show her his toys and large collection of books and the photos in his room that he had of him and his mom. Emma picked up a frame and couldn’t help but smile at the photo and laugh to herself, it was an amusement park photo, Regina and Henry on a roller coaster. The ride seemed like it was meant for children, but Regina still looked scared and it’s quite adorable. 

“What do you find so amusing Miss Swan?”, came Regina’s stern voice from behind her. Emma swung around, alarmed at Regina’s tone, but she was relieved to see amusement flickering in Regina’s eyes despite her serious expression. 

“Nothing, nothing.”, she said as she placed the frame back in its place. 

“Dinner is ready, you two can wash up and come downstairs.”

********************************************************************************************************************

Regina made lasagna and it smelled fucking amazing. She took one bite and was in heaven. Emma ate a lot, she loved food, but nobody had cooked her a home cooked meal in years.

“Oh my gosh, Regina this is amazing! Like seriously delicious”.

“Yeah, mom’s food is the best!”, Henry chipped in.

“Thank you both, I’ll teach you a few of the recipes Miss Swan.”, Regina said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Dinner was less awkward than Emma expected, Henry was very talkative, babbling on about his school, his teacher and various other town events. Emma listened intently, hanging on his every word.

“...and next week I have my first ice hockey game, it’s on Saturday, will you come watch it Emma?”, he said.

“Of course, I’d love to see it.”, Emma said, but looked over at Regina who seemed to approve.

After dinner Henry had to go bath, Emma didn't want to overstay her welcome, but Regina poured them another glass of wine and Emma took a seat on the couch. Regina sat on a chair facing the couch with Regal posture.

“Is it okay I agreed to go to his game? He caught me of guard.”, Emma asked.

“Yes, it’s fine dear. At first I didn’t want him to play, but as a child I was forbidden to take part in various activities and I didn’t want Henry to live like that. He was very adamant so I gave him permission to play, as long as he wears all his gear.”

“I understand your hesitance, but it’s good that you give him the freedom to make his own choices.”, Emma replied. 

“So have you started settling in?”, Regina asked.

“Yes, all my boxes are unpacked. I just have to adjust to life in a small town, everyone knows everyone. I basically know you and Ruby, oh and Belle. I also wanted to ask you what I should tell Ruby about my connection to you and Henry, news travels fast here and I didn’t want to say anything that you don’t want people to know.”

“Yes, the town can be a bit much sometimes. I have always been open about the fact that Henry is adopted, so you can tell Miss Lucas or anybody else that you are his biological mother.”, Regina said.

Emma could tell that this was hard for Regina, being exposed, having everybody know her business. 

“I’m sorry for the disturbance that I have caused in your life Regina, I know that this isn’t easy for you and I really am so thankful.”

Brown eyes met green Emma’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey Emma can you read me one of the stories from the book you gave me before you leave?”, came Henry’s voice from the staircase. Emma’s head snapped around to look at the little boy in his pajamas. When she looked back at Regina, Regina seemed lost in her own thoughts, her expression sad and Emma figured that Regina probably read to Henry every night.

“Yeah sure kid, Regina, you want to come hear the story of Cinderella? It’s my favourite.”, the blonde winked at Regina and to her surprise Regina followed her upstairs.

When she entered the room, Henry was already under the covers of his small bed. Emma took the book and sat at Henry’s feet, Regina stood awkwardly next to the bed and Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position next to her. Her hand tingled after she touched Regina’s soft skin. She instantly regretted her move as she could now smell Regina’s perfume and her leg was touching Regina’s. It made her think shameful thoughts.

Regina watched as Emma read the book animatedly, the girl must have read to younger children in the foster homes to get this good. Each character had a different voice and she could see Henry enjoyed the story tremendously. Sitting this close to the blonde, however, made Regina uncomfortable. One of Emma’s lean legs were touching her and the girl smelled like vanilla, but her hair smelled fruity. Regina felt the urge to lean closer to the girl, but stopped herself. She could not get aroused sitting next to Emma. She was losing her mind, she didn’t even like Emma, she made a mental note to go on a date with Robin, he had begged her for months and hopefully it would get her mind off Emma.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Emma kissed Henry goodnight on his cheek as he requested and Regina walked her out.

“Thank you for dinner and thank you for allowing the visit.”, Emma said.

“It’s quite alright Miss Swan, we will arrange for another visit if Henry so wishes. I took the liberty of getting your number from the application forms you gave in for the sheriff position, so I’ll contact you”, Regina replied in a formal tone.

“That’s perfect!”, Emma said as she stepped forward quickly and wrapped Regina in a hug. The older woman stiffened and Emma was cursing herself in her mind, she didn’t mean to hug Regina, she just couldn’t help herself,as if her body moved on its own accord. Then the brunette relaxed into her body and it was heavenly, Emma burned as she felt Regina’s body against her and a jolt of arousal shot to Emma’s core and she quickly stepped away as if she has been burned. 

“Goodnight Regina”, she said quickly and started walking away.

“Goodnight Miss Swan”.


End file.
